¿Otro Stripper? ¡Quién demonios es él!
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: ¿Haruka Nanase? Ese era el nombre del aquel chico al que Juvia suspiraba últimamente y Gray por alguna razón lo odiaba, lo que el joven Fullbuster no sabía era de que se trataba de algo ficticio. Pero lo que saco de quicio a Gray, era que ese sujeto también era… ¡un stripper!


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima… y la mención de Haruka Nanase del anime Free! que pertenece a Hiroko Utsumi.

* * *

_¿Haruka Nanase? Ese era el nombre del aquel chico al que Juvia suspiraba últimamente y Gray por alguna razón lo odiaba, lo que el joven Fullbuster no sabía era de que se trataba de algo ficticio. Pero lo que saco de quicio a Gray, era que ese sujeto también era… ¡¿un stripper?!_

* * *

_-_ __**¿Otro Stripper? ¡¿Quién demonios es él?!**__ _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

_*Para que no quedes como un completo idiota, nunca saques conclusiones inesperadas*_

**E**ra una tranquila noche en Magnolia, en Fairy Tail todo estaba muy tranquilo por primera vez, ya que todos los miembros estaban realmente cansados después de lidiar todos sus trabajos y misiones por todo el bendito día.

Natsu junto a Gray y los demás estaban relajándose en una mesa conversando amenamente y obvio que no faltaría la pelea de los primeros mencionados por una cosa muy insignificante.

— ¡Ustedes ya dejen de pelear! — resonó el grito de la pelirroja para que ambos magos petrificados por tal horror cayeran al suelo totalmente derrotados.

Tanto estaban en las bebidas y cervezas que estas se pasaron más de la cuenta y la mayoría de los magos ya a media noche estaban desparramos donde fuera incluso Makarov había quedado rendido.

Pero muy pocos aun era muy valientes teniendo los pantalones como para levantarse. Gray se había levantado recuperando sus fuerzas al beber algo que ya no era alcohol. — Creo que exagere hasta incluso apesto como a Cana. — dicho esto, recibió el golpe de un gran barril cortesía de la hija de Gildarts.

— ¡Te escuche Gray, ni creas que estoy sorda! — era la voz de Cana en alguna parte del gremio. Por su parte Gray camino viendo el mar de cuerpos tumbados en alcohol de sus amigos y compañeros del gremio, hasta que vio que aquella maga de agua estaba recostada encima Lissana y Mirajane, noto que su rostro estaba más que sonrojado y comenzaba a murmurar cosas algo incoherentes.

— N-No… que no… — dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma. — H-Haruka…kun ya no… — sus palabras casi parecían ser inundadas por un gemido que provoco que Gray abriera los ojos.

_¿Haruka-kun? — se pregunto. — ¡¿Quien mierda era ese tal Haruka?!_

Al parecer eso ya le había dejado un mal sabor de boca ¿acaso Juvia estaba suspirando por otro hombre? Y la pregunta ¿Cómo era ese tal Haruka?

— H-Haruka-kun. — Juvia al parecer ya estaba hablando en sueños. — Haruka-kun…

Por alguna razón al escucharla nombrar a ese tipo, comenzaba a sentirse decaído y triste, combinado por molestia y ¿celos?

La miro de nuevo notando lo frágil que se veía cuando dormida, se veía tan inocentes, aun era una joven maga que comenzaba a vivir su vida, que paso una infancia dura y la indiferencia de muchos por su peculiaridad con la lluvia, muy hermosa y fuerte maga de Fairy Tail. Lo malo para el que ya tenía aunque sea un pretendiente y era su molesto "hermano" mago de hielo llamado Lyon Vastia, no puede ser… tener que lidiar con Lyon y aparte con el nuevo "amorcito" de la joven Loxar.

Al parecer el mundo no estaba de su parte ¡al parecer alguien quería joderle la existencia a este mago de hielo!

Lo malo que a estas alturas, el era muy tonto pensando que alguien como ella se quedaría con alguien como el que solamente actuaba como un maldito Tsundere que le costaba trabajo tratarla como se debía, ya había perdido sus puntos a su favor y seguía perdiendo mas.

_Desde que había terminado la batalla de los dragones… ya había abierto los ojos a la verdad._

Muchos le estaban dando a entender las muestras de amor de Juvia hacia su persona, muestras que le ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar causando la molestia de muchos que querían hacer algo para que su amiga peliazul consiguiera la felicidad. Pero también lo hacía ya que al parecer no estaba preparado para una relación, tenía que pensar en lo que realmente sentía por Juvia.

Los días fueron pasando y la maga de agua siempre llegaba algo eufórica a la barra del gremio para conversar con Mirajane y Lissana y Gray curioso decidió usar más su sentido auditivo para saber de que estaban hablando.

— ¿Haruka Nanase? — pregunto Lissana. — Oh cierto… es aquel chico guapo ¿verdad?

— Hai… Juvia esta tan feliz de conocer a alguien tan apuesto como lo es Haruka-kun. — dijo la chica sonrojándose y abrazando una especie de libro pequeño.

— ¿Haruka Nanase? ¿Quién mierda es ese sujeto? — se preguntaba el mago de hielo hasta que alguien se entrometió.

— ¿No lo sabes? — llego Gajeel sonriéndose como siempre solía hacerlo. — El tal Nanase es un stripper de primera que brinda muy buenos servicios. — Gajeel ya se estaba saliendo con la suya.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Al parecer Juvia se ha olvidado de ti… ahora prefiera al otro stripper que a ti. Lastima y creí que tú serias el indicado para Juvia.

— ¡M-Mientes!

— Compruébalo por tu cuenta.

— ¡Están hablando de Haruka! — se entrometieron Lucy y Levy al conjunto de chicas. — Es tan encantador ¿no lo creen? — pregunto Lucy mirando picarona a Juvia. — Oye Juvia ¿ya te has decidido? Recuerda que el también es un stripper…

— ¡L-Lucy-san!

Otra punzada en el pecho de Gray, no solo Juvia suspiraba por el tal Haruka Nanase, si no también era cierto que ese tipo era un stripper como el – que lo hacia inconscientemente-. ¡Maldita sea! Ya imaginándose a ese tipo haciendo un "privado" a Juvia o lo que fuera… pero, pero…

Se imagino una habitación iluminada de velas, donde Juvia yacía en la cama esperando a ese imbécil gritando de emoción al verlo entrar por la puerta… de repente una música excitante comenzaba a escucharse de fondo y el tipo ese cuyo rostro era cubierto por la oscuridad comenzaba a quitarse la ropa de manera lenta y atrevida mirando con lujuria a la Loxar, para después ese tipejo acorralara a Juvia entre el colchón y él para que el comenzara a acercarse al rostro de Juvia a…

No lo soporto más y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se acerco a las chicas para tomar a Juvia de la muñeca y comenzar a llevársela lejos del gremio, ella por su parte no sabía que pasaba con su Gray-sama.

— G-Gray-sama esta lastimando a Juvia. — se quejo de un pequeño dolor de su muñeca y este rápidamente la soltó, este notando que estaban ya lejos del gremio donde no habría espectadores.

— Juvia solo te lo preguntare por una vez. — dijo el tratando de controlar su enojo. — ¡¿Quién es aquel stripper con quien estas saliendo?! — le grito algo nervioso por lo próximo donde la chica le diría quien era el tal Nanase.

— ¡¿EH?! — Ella grito sonrojándose completamente. — ¿P-Pero… que está diciendo Gray-sama?

— ¡¿Dime quien es el tal Haruka?! — le exigió en este preciso momento que le dijera quien era el nuevo stripper que estaba tomando su lugar.

— ¿Haruka-kun?

Gray con su mano temblando tomo el cuello de su camisa blanca y dio un gruñido, de un inesperado momento abrió completamente su camisa aun sin quitársela. — ¡Yo soy el sexi!

— ¡GRAY-SAMA! — ella se sonrojo y cubrió su nariz para que entre sus dedos escurriera un poco de sangre, ya que por la impresión tuvo una terrible hemorragia.

— ¡YO SOY EL UNICO STRIPPER EN TU VIDA JUVIA!

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Levy iba caminando casualmente por allí junto a Lucy y Lissana, sorprendiéndose de que Gray estaba frente a Juvia quitándose la camisa y llevando a Juvia a un callejón. — ¡¿Eso eran Gray y Juvia?! — todas se sonrojaron al ver esa escena que malinterpretaba todo.

— ¡Dime que tengo que hacer! — escucharon a Gray desde el callejón que hacia un poco de eco.

— Gray-sama ¿Qué esta…?

— Juro que si veo a ese tal Haruka cerca de ti, te juro que lo mato ¡así que te prohíbo verlo de ahora en adelante!

— Gray-sama ¿esta celoso de Haruka-kun?

— ¿Eh? — esa pregunto le llego de golpe. — C-Claro que no… únicamente no quiero que un tipo como él se propase contigo o te haga sufrir, eso es todo… ¿Yo celoso? Ni en mil años.

La cara enfadada del Fullbuster cambio cuando vio que la chica estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, al final Juvia no lo soporto más y dejo salir una bella carcajada. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— G-Gray-sama… está equivocado con lo que dice.

— No bromees conmigo Juvia.

— Juvia no bromea. — se tranquilizo y seco las pequeñas lagrimitas que tenia sobre los ojos, para después llevar una mano acariciando un mechón del cabello negro del Fullbuster. — Haruka-kun es un amor platónico.

— A ese sujeto lo amas más que yo ¿verdad?

— Juvia únicamente tiene ojos para Gray-sama.

— ¡Claro! Y mi nombre es Musica Hamrio ¿no? — dijo con una gran voz actuada de sarcasmo.

— Gray-sama, Haruka-kun es un personaje de un manga.

Gray se quedo congelado tratando de procesar la pequeña frase que le dijo la maga de agua y la miro con cara de tonto. — ¿Qué…? ¿Espera que…?

— Haruka Nanase es un personaje de un manga que Juvia y las demás estamos leyendo actualmente, también supimos que salió hace unos días el anime. Y con respecto a lo de "Stripper" pues resulta que Haruka-kun es un nadador y siempre se anda quitando la ropa, pero cada vez que Juvia mira a Haruka-kun no evita recordar a Gray-sama.

Gray se sonrojo violentamente y retrocedió para darle la espalda. — ¡Q-Que bien! — dijo aliviado, pero sin poder olvidar la pena y lo tonto que se sentía en este momento.

— Juvia no sería capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos que tiene a Gray-sama. — sonrió ella despreocupadamente.

— Juvia yo…

— ¡Ya dile lo que sientes tarado! — escucharon la voz de Lissana que junto a Levy y Lucy estaban de chismosas detrás de una pared mirando la escena. — ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

— J-Juvia no se que pienses de mi ahora, pero… tu… t-tu… me g-gus… — se le trababa la lengua no poder lidiar con unas simples dos palabras. — M-Me… g-gustas…

Juvia únicamente sonrió tiernamente y abrazo al chico estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus frágiles brazos. — Juvia te ama Gray-sama.

— Juvia…

Las chicas no decidieron arruinar el momento y decidieron retirarse de vuelta al gremio dejándolos completamente solos. Por su parte Gray la abrazo y ambos se miraron a los ojos para darse un profundo beso, para separarse y mirarse con gran intensidad hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

— Sera mejor regresar Gray-sama. — ella le entrego de nuevo la camisa y este se la puso, la maga de agua entrelazo su mano con la de él y comenzaron a caminar al Gremio.

— Por cierto Juvia… — Gray se detuvo un momento. — No quiero que grites como una fangirl cuando se trate de Haruka Nanase, porque ahora yo estoy contigo.

— C-Como diga Gray-sama. — cerro sus ojos sonriendo y mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, ambos escucharon los gritos de las chicas. — ¡Juvia!

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la chica peliazul al o saber la causa del alboroto.

— ¡Salió el nuevo capítulo! — grito Lucy. — ¡Tienes que ver a Haruka!

— ¡Haruka-kun! — Juvia salió corriendo y les arrebato la revista para ver al apuesto Haruka con su traje de baño y listo para nadar, ella miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada cambio cuando sintió un aura siniestra detrás suyo al igual cuando una mano tocaba su hombro.

— Vaya, creo que tendremos unos asuntitos que arreglar ¿No lo crees Juvia? — la voz profunda de Gray erizo la piel de la joven que miro con miedo a su amado, se asusto al ver que este sonreía como solía hacerlo, pero sus ojos no le decían nada bueno.

— ¡C-Como usted diga! — dijo asustada devolviendo la revista lentamente sin dejar de ver al Fullbuster quien aún seguía "sonriendo" de manera arrogante.

— Vamos Juvia… tenemos un asunto que arreglar. — la cargo entre sus brazos y se fue yendo de allí.

_Gray-sama esta sonriendo… — dijo asustada mirando el perfil del pelinegro. — P-Pero sus ojos no lo están haciendo, n-no lo están. — quien sabe que le ocurría a la pobre Juvia Loxar en manos de un stripper como Gray Fullbuster. Pero al parecer no le iría tan mal. — J-Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento._

* * *

**Nuevo y sencillo One-Shot! Si les gusto, manden sus opiniones mediante un comentario.**

**Y bueno… se preguntaran ¿Qué onda con todo esto? Pues verán… la cosa es que no se si ya se han enterado del estreno de Free! Que salió no hace mucho y bueno… el protagonista Haruka Nanase es como Gray, que se andan quitando la ropa y todo eso.**

**Y por alguna razón me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría entre Gray, Juvia y Haruka? La verdad creí que estaba loca por esta interacción extraña, pero cuando vi imágenes y todo eso, pues me sentí bien al saber que varias personas también compartían esa idea.**

**Pero bueno… creo que eso es todo. Nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
